


Maknae x Maknae

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ASTRO boys are literally the softest sweetest boys, Changkyun struggles making friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hoobaes and Sunbaes, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungs love their maknaes, Jungkook is a good and supportive hyung, Jungkook is a good hyung, Jungkook is charmed by Sanha, Jungkook is impossibly sweet and adorable to Changkyun, Jungkook puts them back in their place, Maknae's sticking together, Maknaes interacting with other maknaes, Oblivious hyungs, Shy Sanha, Sweet, Yugyeom is a bit neglected by his hyungs, Yugyeom is a tall maknae, but he needs love and affection, hyung jungkook, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Maknae's from groups interacting with one another!(tags will be updated as this part progresses!)Chapter 1: Lee Taemin (SHINee)/Lee Sungjong (INFINITE)Chapter 2: Jeon Jungkook (BTS)/Yoon Sanha (ASTRO)Chapter 3: Jeon Jungkook (BTS)/Lim Changkyun | I.M (Monsta X)Chapter 4: Jeon Jungkook (BTS)/ Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)





	1. We Were Both Criticized for the Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm OBSESSED with the idea of Taemin and Sungjong being friends. They're a month apart and both are quite experienced in the industry. They're also very good dancers and I need interactions between the two of these boys VERY SOON.

Taemin knew that he was lucky to be so young and have as much success as he did. He had nine years experience to back him up and to earn the respect of his fellow hoobae’s. Befriending idols that were his age and had half the experience as he did was interesting, and Taemin often found himself acting like a hyung to his hoobae’s and giving them wisdom and advice. He was impressed with the amount of talent coming out of companies. 

There was of course Jimin and Kai who he loved working and partnering up with, but there was another individual he connected with. Lee Sungjong from Infinite went through the same battles as he did. Being a young rookie idol, and being called too _feminine_ was all a common thing for Taemin. Sungjong seemed to embrace his femininity even through the criticism, and came out the other side victorious. Taemin admired his sunbae’s strength and perseverance. 

His Kibum-hyung was close friends with Woohyun, and through that Taemin was able to meet Sungjong officially. 

Kibum had his hand on the small of his back as they approached the building. Woohyun was standing in front of the doors to allow them access inside. Kibum smiled and waved happily, “Hey Woohyun.” 

“Hello hyung,” Woohyun greeted, an easy smile on his face. “Taemin,” he greeted, bowing to him. 

He bowed as well, “Hello hyung,” he said softly, giving him a small smile. 

Woohyun chuckled, “Come on inside, Sungjong is in the practice room waiting for us.” 

Taemin entered behind Woohyun, Kibum’s hand on the small of his back once more. Kibum and Woohyun were chattering easily, laughing and teasing one another. Taemin let the happiness settle over him and calm his nerves. Meeting new people always made him feel like a fish out of water. He typically liked staying with his own close circle of friends, but he felt that he needed to reach out to Sungjong. 

With Kibum’s help, they were able to make it possible. Apparently Sungjong had been overjoyed to finally meet Taemin. 

After walking through a maze of hallways and going up a few flights of stairs, Woohyun was opening one of the many identical doors and pushing it open. He gestured for them to come in, “Sungjongie, Kibum-hyung and Taemin-sunbaenim are here.” 

Taemin looked at the blonde haired boy stand up and gracefully walk over to them, a pretty smile turning his lips upwards. Sungjong bowed deeply, and Kibum and Taenim returned the bow. Kibum instantly reached out, “Sungjongie, your hair looks amazing,” he complimented, running his fingers through the white-blonde strands. 

Sungjong laughed, “The stylist noonas didn’t like coloring it, it was a long process, hyung.” 

“It came out amazing, and that’s all that matters. Taeminnie, Sungjongie,” Kibum said, pointing to one another. 

Taemin rolled his eyes, and reached his hand out, “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Sungjong’s delicate hand took his easily, “You as well, Taemin-sunbaenim.” 

“Please, hyung works just as well, Woohyun hyung said you’re about a month younger than me? You were born in September?” Taemin asked. 

“That’s correct,” Sungjong smiled warmly. 

Taemin grinned, “Then hyung is fine. No need to get all caught up in honorifics among friends.” 

Sungjong beamed at him, “Woohyun hyung said you wanted to talk?” 

Taemin nodded his head, “Yeah, we can go sit and talk.” 

The duo walked over to Sungjong’s bag and sat on the floor. Taenim pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it beside him. Sungjong’s doe eyes looked at him, kindness and admiration clear in his gaze. 

“It seems we share a common theme in the media,” Taenim started, “apparently we’re too feminine.” 

A look of understanding passed through Sungjong, “Ah, yes. The media does not like men who are not manly.” 

“How did you handle it so gracefully? It seemed as though you embraced it?” Taenim asked. 

Sungjong smiled, “A lot of it had to do with my hyungs. They were very supportive and encouraging. I think also I was okay with the fact that my features and voice are considered feminine. I can’t change everything the media dislikes about me, and so I decided to love myself. Accepting yourself for who you are, although hard, has lessened the power others had over me.”

“My features may be feminine, but my concepts and voice are not. I still don’t understand how I am? Not that it’s that big of a deal, but clearly I’m a man and want to be identified as one,” Taemin said. 

“The media likes to jab at sore spots, don’t give them the power to let it bother you. So what? Who cares? Certainly not your fans with all of the success you’ve had. Let it be. Don’t make it a big deal, and go along with it graciously and good naturedly. Poke fun at yourself. Don’t let the media have such control over you,” Sungjong smiled. 

“It feels childish when you say it that way,” Taemin acknowledged. 

“Your feelings are never childish, nor are they invalidated because it upsets you. You can be frustrated, but be frustrated with your hyungs and friends. Don’t let the media see it because then they’ll turn that sore spot into a bruise,” Sungjong said, gently. 

“Didn’t it ever bother you?” 

“Of course. No one likes to be called a girl when they identify as a boy. Eventually I said ‘Fuck it’ and embraced the resemblance. My company got annoyed with me, but my popularity grew. People, fans especially, admire and respect _honesty_. Plus, it doesn’t help that my hyungs are all very masculine. I had no hope of escaping the whole feminine backlash,” Sungjong laughed. 

Taemin laughed with him, “I am too, but Kibum has been into androgynous fashion and what not, but he’s never received as much criticism over it.” 

“Probably because he doesn’t let it bother him,” Sungjong said simply. “Maybe you should ask why this criticism bothers you so much, and then nip it in the bud.” 

Taenim nodded, “You’re right.” 

“Taeminnie, have you bored Sungjongie to death?” Kibum accused playfully. 

“No, the conversation has been insightful, hyung,” Sungjong responded. 

Kibum brushed his fingers through Taenim’s bangs, “Come on, hyung will treat the both of you to meat.”

Taenim and Sungjong stood up, gathering their belongings and following their hyungs out of the practice room in an eclectic foursome. 

He had a lot to think about, and he was pleased with Sungjong’s honesty and kindness in explaining how he got through the media criticism. A feeling of contentment settled over him and he allowed himself to interact with his hyung’s and hoobae happily. 

Screw the media, his fans were the only ones he cared about anyways.


	2. Being a Hyung is My New Favorite Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha x Jungkook interact! Full of softness and sweetness bc honestly putting these two boys together would result in that.

It was rare for Jungkook to be older than someone in the industry, and all of his idol friends were born in the same year, so honorifics and formalities were usually dropped. Meeting the doe eyed and impossibly adorable and tall maknae of ASTRO had been interesting. The younger boy was exceptionally tall, with soft and sweet features that contradicted itself. 

Jungkook saw how Sanha had interacted with his hyungs, playfully teasing and disrupting them. It reminded him of how he used to be with his hyungs. There was also a very clear respect and adoration to his hyungs, as Sanha seemed to be very tactile and needed the comfort and physical validation skinship offered. 

He knew that ASTRO as a whole were fans of their music, and a deep sense of pride settled in his chest. The group was good, and had the potential of being great. Especially with the team dynamics, he had never seen such a strong team so short after debuting. 

Him and his members decided to surprise the ASTRO boys backstage, and visit their dressing room. After announcing their arrival by knocking on the door, Namjoon pushed the door open they all entered. 

The reaction of the ASTRO boys were a hilarious mix of surprise and disbelief. 

“Hello sunbaenims~,” a sweet faced, blonde haired boy said, bowing deeply. 

They all bowed in response, murmuring their own greeting in return. 

“Excuse us for the interruption, but we heard you guys really liked our music? We checked out some of your videos and you guys are really good. We thought we’d drop by and say hello while we had the chance,” Namjoon said, smiling warmly at the six boys. 

The blonde haired boy with a sweet expression smiled, “Ah, thank you sunbae. I’m Jinwoo, the leader. That’s MJ hyung, sitting over on the couch. This is Sanha, our maknae,” Jinwoo gently pulled on Sanha’s arm to pull him into his side as the boy shyly bowed, “Bin, over there, is our dancer, and next to him is Rocky, our multitalent. Dongmin is over by the stylist noonas, who looks like he came out of an anime.” 

They all chuckled over the introductions. Namjoon smiled and began introducing them, “I’m Namjoon, this is Jimin, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jin hyung.”

The boys once again bowed to one another. 

Hoseok moved beside Jungkook and whispered, “Why are they all so cute? We were _not_ this cute so early after debuting.” 

Jungkook chuckled, before following Namjoon to talk talk to the leader and maknae. 

“Ah, Kookie, come here,” Namjoon said, draping an arm around his neck, “Kookie this is Jinwoo, he’s your hyung as he’s a year older than you. Sanha, this is your hyung, Jungkook. I’m your hyung, too.” 

Jungkook bowed, “It’s nice to meet you, Jinwoo hyung. Sanha,” he smiled. The younger boy instantly bowed, trying his best to hide the blush. 

The three elders laughed at the youngests embarrassment and shy manner. 

“Sanha, why don’t you talk to Jungkook sunbaenim, while I talk to Namjoon hyung, okay?” Jinwoo said softly, gently extracting himself from the maknae’s koala hold on his arm. The two leaders walked away, already deep in conversation. Jungkook sat down, and gesture for Sanha to join him. 

“I usually don’t meet idols younger than me, I hope I can be a good hyung to you. I don’t have much practice,” Jungkook admitted, smiling at Sanha. 

“Oh, oh, hyung no, I’m sure you’re a great hyung! You have really great hyungs to model after,” Sanha complimented. 

“Thank you. You’re really lucky with your hyungs. They seem to really care for you, and that’s not something that every maknae has. Treasure it, okay?” Jungkook said, a fond smile turning his lips upwards. 

“I’m very lucky, hyung, I know,” Sanha replied. 

Jungkook looked up to see Jimin and Hoseok talking excitedly with Rocky, while Jin had drifted over to Dongmin, while Bin seemed to be in a deep conversation with Yoongi. MJ and Taehyung were talking excitedly and quite animated, which brought a smile to both respective maknaes. 

“You’re cover of ‘Replay’ by SHINee was really good. Your love vocals are really impressive. It took a long time before I had that kind of control,” Jungkook complimented. 

“Hyung, your vocals are so good! Your hardwork has paid off, and I hope that my vocal abilities continue to improve,” Sanha said, humble without fault. 

“Your dancing is also great, considering your height. You should talk to Yugyeom of GOT7, I’m sure you would also bond over you height and dancing,” Jungkook said. 

“Yugyeom sunbaenim is a really good dancer,” Sanha acknowledged. 

“Indeed, he’s even better than me,” Jungkook said conspiratorially. 

Sanha laughed, “You’re also a good dancer, hyung.” 

“I enjoy it. Jimin hyung and Hoseok hyung are much better, considering they’ve been doing it a lot longer than I have,” Jungkook said, acknowledging his hyungs talents. 

The two maknaes continued to talk until their managers had to stop their meet and greet so they could both finish getting ready for the music show. Jungkook and Sanha exchanged numbers, and parted with a hug and a goodbye. 

 

Jungkook knew ASTRO had their comeback, and would be performing at M!Countdown and was trying his best to surprise his favorite hoobae. He had lied to Sanha saying he wouldn’t be able to make it because he was out of the country, when really he got back the previous day, a day earlier than all of his other members so he could surprise Sanha. 

ASTRO were currently in their dressing room getting ready for the first taping. Only Jinwoo hyung knew of his arrival and he was doing his best keeping Jungkook informed of their schedule. 

Jungkook knocked on the ASTRO dressing room door, and entered. 

Jinwoo smiled, and gestured him in, “Come in, Jungkook sunbaenim, Rocky and Sanha are getting fitted in another room!” 

Jungkook smiled and bowed, “Hello!” He greeted cheeruflly. 

The others greeted him back. “Sanha is going to be so excited you’re here, Jungkook,” MJ said, “he was pretty disappointed when he found out you were out of the country.” 

“I knew he would be hyung,” Jungkook chuckled, “are you guys nervous?”

“A little bit, the dance is faster paced, so I’m hoping to keep my bearings,” Dongmin admitted. 

“You’ll do fine,” Jinwoo said encouragingly. 

“Your dancing has improved leaps and bounds, hyung,” Bin added. 

“You’ll do great, hyung,” Jungkook added, smiling at the astonishingly handsome male. 

The door opened, laughter and excited chatter interrupting the once mellow atmosphere as the maknae line entered the room. 

Jungkook turned to see Sanha and Rocky pause at the sight of him, before they _both_ decided to hug him. 

“Yah! Where are your manners?” Jinwoo demanded. 

Rocky and Sanha pulled away, looking properly chastised, but still happy to see Jungkook. They both bowed and said hello, and Jungkook repeated the action, a fond smile on his face. 

“You said you were still in Japan until today, hyung?” Sanha asked. 

“Yeah, but a promise is a promise, Sanha, and the sooner you learn that, you’ll become a better person,” Jungkook said, bringing the youngest into a tight hug, “as if I would miss my favorite hoobae’s comeback performance.” 

It took a lot of threats, and a gentle nudge for Sanha to let the stylist noonas make him up. The other members, who were already done getting ready, were studiously practicing and warming up their vocals. 

Jungkook watched on with admiration and fondness over the team dynamics. 

Jinwoo hyung was a great leader, encouraging his members, and helping them when needed. He also was playful with the younger ones, and helped keep their nerves at bay by distracting them. MJ was definitely the moodmaker, as he had a wide and bright smile and plenty of jokes to keep the atmosphere light and cheerful. 

Bin, although serious, had a gentleness that helped his members with their dancing--especially Dongmin--so they wouldn’t lose confidence, but also corrected any mistakes. Dongmin would also entertain the maknae line by teasing them and play wrestling with them until the stylist noonas scolded them. Rocky tended to be quiet, but put him together with Sanha and his childlike side came out and he became playful and hyper. Sanha of course was a ball of sunshine and happiness, as he was still a child and had such an innocent and pure take on life. The members gravitated around him, out of protection and genuine desire to care for the youngest. 

Jungkook was slightly jealous over the ease in which the hyungs took care of Sanha, but knew that it was the best atmosphere for a person so happy and young. 

Jungkook was also incredibly grateful for his hyungs, who always did above and beyond to care for him. 

 

Jungkook loudly cheered from off stage when ASTRO finished their first taping, excitedly clapping. The boys, although sweaty, looked pleased with their performance. Sanha launched himself into Jungkook’s arms, “Hyung, I didn’t miss my cue!” 

The BTS maknae laughed, “You did well! Come on, the stylist noonas need to fix you up and you need to drink some water.” 

All in all, Jungkook was glad to be a hyung to the cutest maknae, but also the sweetest and most playful. The ASTRO members easily accepted his presence in the youngest life as another hyung for the boy to look to for guidance and advice, and Jungkook was happy for the newly established relationship between his group and Sanha’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Honestly I am SO soft for all of the ASTRO boys, like could they get any sweeter? Probably. Once again, leave your recs in the comments below! I appreciate any and all constructive feedback! c:


	3. I've Got A Friend In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun-centric. Changkyun and Jungkook becoming friends. A very soft and fluffy friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst, and very Changkyun-centric. I hope you guys enjoy!

Changkyun was really quite jealous of his hyungs having such close friends, whereas he was friends with his previous group and that was it. He lived and breathed Monsta X and didn’t have a lot of time to really build friendships, yet here were his hyungs making friends left and right. Kihyun was best friends with Yoongi. Jooheon was really good friends with Jackson. Minhyuk seemed to be good friends with Mark. Hyunwoo was good friends with Jaebum. Wonho was good friends with Woozi. Hyungwon also had a close relationship with Hoseok from BTS. His members had countless other friends, but Changkyun truly felt as though he only had his members, and couldn’t relate to having close idol friends. 

He found himself moping around during their down time, and his members made plans with their friends. He found himself doing that now, as his members were either during individual schedules are out enjoying their day off. He was left alone with Kihyun who was currently showering before leaving to go hang out with Yoongi. 

Changkyun lost track of time, messing around with a new track on his laptop. 

“Kkukung, why are you still here? I thought you’d be out enjoying the day?” Kihyun asked, unintentionally startling the youngest.

Changkyun shrugged, “Don’t really have a lot of hobbies or friends nearby to make plans with.” 

“Come hang out with Yoongi hyung and I. All you needed to do was ask to tag along, Kkukung,” Kihyun said, exasperated, “I wouldn’t have said no.” 

“But you never get to see Yoongi hyung, I didn’t want to intrude,” Chagkyun protests. 

“Come on brat, you’re coming with me,” Kihyun said, effectively ending the conversation. 

Changkyun saved his work and followed Kihyun out of the dorm after putting on his sneakers. Kihyun, ever in tune with him, took his hand and squeezed it, “There’s absolutely no reason for you not to have other friends, or to be friends with your hyungs friends.” 

He looked at Kihyun, shrugging, “Never really made friends easily.” It was a gorgeous day, a warm day with a slightly cool breeze so you didn’t have to fear sweating under the hot sun. It seemed as though Kihyun wanted to walk, but he didn’t mind, it gave them a talk one on one and thoroughly enjoy their day. 

“I don’t see how that’s possible,” Kihyun rebutted, sounding confused. 

“Hyung, you disliked me when you first met me and didn’t even know me. It’s not easy to introduce myself to others,” he pointed out, disliking the shame and guilt in his hyungs eyes, but knew that his hyung needed to know why he struggled making other friends. 

“Aigoo, Kkukungie, we really did a number on you,” Kihyun said, regret in his tone, “I’m sorry, our actions had a bigger impact on you then we’d all like to admit. We’ll talk about it some more later, but for now I see Yoongi hyung--oh! He brought Kookie as well,” Kihyun said, sounding surprisingly pleased. 

Changkyun looked up to see Yoongi standing with the maknae of BTS. Changkyun had heard about the boy, who was surprisingly multi-talented and beloved by his group. 

Kihyun waved to them, smiling as he went into hug both of them. “Hello, hyung. Kookie,” he greeted warmly. “Yoongi hyung, I know you’ve met Changkyun, Kookie, this is Changkyun, my maknae, Changkyun, this is Jungkook. How old are you, Kookie?” 

“I’m twenty years old, hyung,” Jungkook answered softly, his doe eyes impossibly wide and curious. 

Changkyun was surprised to find himself older than the talented maknae. 

“Ah, so Changkyun is your hyung! Kkukung you have a dongsaeng,” Kihyun teased, affectionately rubbing his neck. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Jungkook sunbaenim.” 

Jungkook blushed at the honorifics, and looked to Yoongi for what looked like help in how to reply. It was adorable. 

“Jungkookie, what do you say?” Yoongi asked gently, encouraging the youngest to speak. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Chankgyun hyung, but you can just call me Jungkook, or Kookie,” he said softly, bowing his head as he greeted him. 

“Jungkook then,” Changkyun said, smiling at the doe eyed boy. 

The four sat outside at a cafe after ordering their coffees. They were sitting at a square shaped table, with a chair on each side. Changkyun sat across from Yoongi, who had Kihyun to his left, and Jungkook to his right. 

Kihyun and Yoongi quickly started catching up, leaving the two younger members watching them. 

This was Changkyun’s chance to make a friend, and the BTS maknae was quite adorable. 

“Are you guys on a break?” Changkyun asked kindly. 

Jungkook smiled, “Yes hyung. We have a few days off before we start our schedules again.”

“Are you guys preparing for another comeback soon? Or are you still touring?” Changkyun asked. 

“We’re still touring hyung, and then we’ll come home to prepare our next album,” Jungkook answered. “Hyung, I really liked your title track ‘Beautiful,’ it really did deserve to win an award,” Jungkook complimented. 

Changkyun smiled, “Thank you. I think our fans really loved it. ‘Blood, Sweat, and Tears’ was my favorite out of your music videos. The choreography looked so difficult, and all of your members did a really great job.” 

His compliment brought out a light dusting of pink on the youngests cheeks as he thanked him. 

Changkyun was sunk for his newest dongsaeng. 

They continued talking for another hour before Kihyun gently interrupted them, “Kkukungie, we need to get back. We’re having dinner with the team tonight, remember?” 

Changkyun sighed, “Okay hyung.” He pulled out his phone, “Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out the next time we both have a day off.” 

Jungkook looked pleasantly surprised, and gave him his number. Changkyun messaged him, “Bye Kookie, good by hyung,” he said, standing up and bowing to them. 

Kihyun hugged Yoongi tightly, before hugging Jungkook and kissing his cheek, “Be good for your hyungs,” he teased. 

They waved to one another and went their separate ways. 

Changkyun had to deal with being teased for falling for Jungkook’s charms, but Changkyun couldn’t help but feel as if he made a new friend for once. 

 

Weeks had turned into months without Changkyun being able to meet with Jungkook, but they had been texting each other pretty consistently over the time passed and learned a lot about the other. Jungkook was simultaneously witty and adorable. 

His hyungs had teased him for being on his phone too much, but they were all relieved that he had finally made a friend. They all knew Jungkook was very sweet and thoughtful, and even though their maknae was sensitive, Jungkook seemed to be very conscious of Changkyun’s feelings and thoughts.

 

Kihyun and Yoongi had were conspiring behind the maknaes, hoping to surprise them with a visit. Yoongi had said that they would be back in the country in a day, and that they were free for a couple of days, which perfectly aligned with Monsta X’s days off. 

The two hyungs put the plan into motion. 

 

Changkyun was confused as to why Kihyun was rushing them out of the door, and not allowing him to sleep in like he originally planned to do, but in his sleepy groggy state he wasn’t really up to fighting with his pushy hyung over it. 

In a silent revenge, he leaned his head on Kihyun’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep, which his hyung graciously allowed. 

“Kkukungie, wake up, we’re here,” Kihyun murmured softly, gently nudging him. 

Changkyun opened his eyes, blearily taking in his surroundings. 

“Come on Kkukung,” Kihyun insisted, nudging him out of his seat and out of the van. Changkyun did so in a daze, looking to Kihyun for guidance. Kihyun placed his hand on the back of Changkyun’s neck and guided him toward an unfamiliar building. They were let in and Kihyun led the way, Changkyun anxiously following. 

They took the elevator up a few floors and walked down the hallway to the last door. Kihyun knocked, and waited, gently massaging the tension out of his subdued maknae’s neck. 

The door opened to reveal an obviously sleepy Jungkook who had been told to open the door. Jungkook looked at them both, not registering who was at the door. 

Changkyun grinned, “Kookie!” The suddenly away Monsta X maknae easily pulled his dongsaeng into a hug and lifting him up. 

Kihyun watched as Jungkook smiled and melted into the embrace, wrapping his legs around Changkyun’s thighs. “Hyung,” Jungkook greeted, “I missed you.” 

Once the two boys were both standing on their own two feet did Jungkook greet Kihyun and invite them both inside. The rest of BTS were in a similar sleepy daze except for their leader, Namjoon. He looked at the two maknaes fondly, greeting them sincerely before they both departed to Jungkook’s room. 

Kihyun took his spot beside Yoongi on the couch, who instantly cuddled him and promptly fell back asleep. 

 

Changkyun could see how tired his friend was, but still seemed pleased to show him the things in his room and talking about his travels. Changkyun listened and engaged when appropriate. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep, Kookie? You still look tired,” Changkyun asked, concerned for his dongsaeng. 

Jungkook smiled, “It’s okay hyung, I don’t want to miss spending time with you. Who knows when we’ll be able to?” 

Changkyun frowned, “We have the whole day off, why don’t we at least nap and then plot our revenge toward our hyungs who woke us up at an ungodly hour, huh?” 

Jungkook laughed, but seemed slightly relieved over the idea of a nap. “Okay, hyung.” 

Changkyun laid down and waited for Jungkook to join him. Jungkook gravitated toward Changkyun, resting his head on Changkyun’s shoulder and throwing a leg over his own. It was an endearing sight, and he allowed the youngest to cuddle him koala style. The warmth and previous sleepiness helped put them back into a deep sleep, comforted by the warmth and touch of each other. 

 

Later on when the two woke up and planned to prank their hyungs, the two were extra giggly and hyper, gleefully waking up their sleeping hyungs by hitting them with pillows, Kihyun and Yoongi a more direct target. An impromptu pillow fight started between nine boys, and it was pure and utter mayhem. 

Yoongi and Kihyun only slightly regretted letting them meet up, but the happy and content expressions was enough to also be happy over their maknae’s new-founded friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me know about any other pairings you guys like! I'm also thinking about doing a Jimin and Rocky story just bc the two would be impossibly cute together and they both love dance! c: Let me know what you all think! <3 xx


	4. Maknae's Sticking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Yugyeom installment~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH SOFT AND SWEET BOYS with oblivious hyungs

It was a relief for Jungkook’s hyungs when he began befriending other idols. The boy had a tendency to be content with the little he had and didn’t really ask for much. Jungkook had a hard time befriending others, as he was a bit introverted and too much social interaction could be draining for him. He was content with his members who were practically family. 

Yugyeom reaching out to Jungkook had been a gift to the older members. There was always a natural desire to protect and take care of their maknae, but Jungkook wasn’t a fifteen year old anymore. He was an adult and he needed to be treated as one. 

Jungkook shyly asked if he could skip out on team dinner to go bowling with Yugyeom, and they all excitedly gave him permission and made him promise them that they would have fun. 

Jungkook nervously made it to the JYP building and put on a brave face for the fans waiting outside, wishing for a glimpse of their bias. He smirked when they started squealing when they recognized him. He entered the building and made his way up to GOT7’s dorm, knocking on the door. 

The door swung open to reveal Bambam, looking chic and smirking at him, “Kookie, I’m jealous I wasn’t invited on this bowling outing.” 

Jungkook smiled at the Thai boy, “Next time, hyung.” 

“I can always rely on you Kookie. Are you sure you don’t want to leave BTS and be our maknae? We’ll kick Yugyeom out for you,” Bambam said, teasing. 

“Yah! I’m not going anywhere,” Yugyeom said, a slight pout to his lips. 

Bambam laughed, “I know, Gyeomie. Have fun with Kookie!” 

Yugyeom smiled, and hugged the elder before he shuffled out of the dorm and closed the door. He smiled at Jungkook, “Hi hyung!” 

Jungkook laughed, “Bambam hyung is crazy.” 

“Yes, but he’s my best friend, so I put up with him. Ready to go?” Yugyeom asked. 

Jungkook nodded, and the two left the building together, waving and smiling to the fans. Jungkooks was surprised to see a lot more had accumulated in the short time it took to gather Yugyeom.

When they were in the car, Jungkook chuckled, “I feel like I have a tracker on me. I don’t know how fans are so good at finding us.” 

Yugyeom laughed, “It feels like it, but it comes with the job.” 

The two made quiet chatter during the drive, laughing and teasing one another. 

Jungkook complemented Yugyeom for his Hit the Stage performance, “Hobi hyung really wants to go on it, so I’m hoping after our next comeback he can do that.” 

“I’m glad I didn’t go up against Hobi hyung, I feel as though he’s much better than I am,” Yugyeom added. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom were dropped off at the bowling alley and went inside. Jungkook was more than happy taking charge and instructing Yugyeom on how to properly play. Once Yugyeom understood and was doing well did they start goofing off. They took turns trying the most ridiculous way to hit a pin. They laughed and cheered loudly when they succeeded. 

“We should have our hyungs join us,” Yugyeom said. 

“That would be pure mayhem, Yugyeom,” Jungkook said. 

“But it would be a lot of fun!” Yugyeom defended. 

Jungkook laughed, “At least then Bambam hyung couldn’t get on my case about not inviting him to something.”

The two laughed. “Bambam hyung is a bit spoiled,” Yugyeom said, “He looks more like a maknae than I ever really did, so the hyungs tend to baby and spoil him more than me.” 

Jungkook frowned, “They don’t treat you the same?” 

Yugyeom shrugged, “They all know I’m youngest, but my height and build kind of cancel each other out? So they didn’t at first, but recently they’ve all been acting weird.” 

Jungkook couldn’t relate. He had always been the most spoiled and protected out of the seven just based on his age alone. Jimin hyung sometimes looked like more of a maknae than he did, but that didn’t ever change his position as maknae. 

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook said, meaning it, because he couldn’t imagine _not_ having his hyungs undivided attention and affection. 

“It’s okay, really, they’re getting better. It just took a while,” Yugyeom said softly. 

“Well if it’s any consolation my hyungs adore you and you’re always welcome to hang out with us. I’m sure my hyungs would love to spoil you, considering you’re younger than me,” Jungkook teased. 

“I’ve seen your hyungs with you! You’re really lucky, hyung. They’ve always let you be your age, while encouraging you to do better. They also spoil you, almost more than my hyungs do to Bambam hyung. No one would be able to replace you,” Yugyeom said, a bit sadly by happy for his friend. 

Jungkook’s smile dimmed, “Us maknae’s have to stick together, especially when we have dumb hyungs.” 

Yugyeom chuckled, “Mine must be oblivious.” 

Jungkook wanted to be a good hyung, so he quietly promised to talk to one of the elder GOT7 hyungs for the sake of his closest friend outside of BTS. 

They continued playing for a while longer, before eating and leaving to get ice cream. Jungkook had enjoyed his time hanging out with Yugyeom, and was a bit sad that their night had to come to an end. 

They were much more calm on the ride back to Yugyeom’s dorm, but were still talking happily.

Once they got back, Jungkook walked up with Yugyeom back to his dorm. Yugyeom hugged him tightly, “Thanks for taking me, hyung!” 

Jungkook squeezed back, not sure when the next time he would see his friend again. 

Yugyeom pulled away, “Have a good night.” 

“Wait, could I ask Jaebum hyung? Namjoon hyung wanted me to ask him a quick question while I was here,” Jungkook said, lying. 

Yugyeom smiled, “Sure, come in. I’ll go and get him.”

Jungkook stepped inside and waited as Yugyeom disappeared into the darkened dorm. 

Yugyeom came back, his hand wrapped around his leader’s wrist. 

Jaebum smiled at Jungkook, “Hello Kookie.” 

“Hi hyung,” Jungkook said, bowing slightly to the elder member. 

“Yugyeom will you go quiet Bambam down, he’s upset you haven’t said hi to him,” Jaebum said, pushing Yugyeom to their room. 

“Bye hyung! Text me,” Yugyeom called out, before going to his shared room. 

“Okay, usually Namjoon texts me, so what’s up?” Jaebum asked, his eyes intense and knowing. 

Jungkook bit his lower lip, unsure of how to broach the conversation without insulting his elder. “Hyung, I mean no disrespect with what I’m about to say, and I know you’ve known Yugyeom much longer than I have, but I’m his hyung too and he said something earlier that I felt like you should know.” 

 

Jaebum’s eyes narrowed with concern, “Whatever you need to tell me, you can. I won’t get mad.” 

“Yugyeom told me I was really lucky with how my hyungs treated me, and so I questioned him about it, and he seems as though he wants to be treated the same way you treat Bambam hyung? He just seemed a bit sad, and I think he thinks that if he wasn’t as tall and built you guys would treat him more like a maknae,” Jungkook explained, not sure if he was making sense. 

Jaebum’s eyes and expression softened considerably, “Yes, we’re aware of his insecurities. The members and I haven’t done the best job in treating him like the maknae when we were younger, but we’re getting better. Now that I know he likes how we treat Bambam, I’ll be sure to tell the others. Bambam _loves_ skinship, he’s a monster for it, so that must mean Yugyeom does as well, or just needs it from us. Thank you Kookie, you’re a good hyung.” 

Jungkook smiled and bowed to Jaebum, “I just want him to be happy.” 

 

It had been a couple months before Jungkook was able to see Yugyeom again. Jaebum had called Namjoon asking if they could get help surprising Yugyeom with Jungkook’s help. Namjoon easily agreed, glad that his maknae was forming friendships. 

Jungkook had arrived at the GOT7 dorm, only to be shepherded in by Jaebum. “Gyeomie has been a bit down, so we figured a visit from you would cheer him up.” 

Jungkook nodded and quietly entered Yugyeom’s room where the talented dancer was still sleeping. Jungkook approached the bed before deciding he would just smother Yugyeom’s body with his own, as he clumsily threw himself on top. 

Yugyeom groaned, “What the~”

Jungkook laughed, “Morning!” 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened, “Hyung!” 

Jungkook laughed at his friend surprise and happy smile. Jungkook tickled Yugyeom’s side, before moving to lay beside him. 

“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom curiously asked. 

“Your hyungs noticed you were a bit sad and asked if I could come over. Luckily I am free of schedules today,” Jungkook teased before turning more serious, “why are you sad?” 

Yugyeom frowned, “Not sad, but exhausted. We’ve had a busy schedules, and I’ve been missing them. Everybody is at different places and I’m sad because I miss them, but don’t want to tell them because I don’t want to be clingy.” 

“Yugyeom, you should tell them. They’re your hyungs, and they love you,” Jungkook advised. 

“I don’t want to be made fun of for it,” Yugyeom admitted sadly. 

“Do you want me to talk to them while I’m here?” Jungkook asked. 

Yugyeom didn’t answer, instead covering his face with the duvet. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Jungkook said, sitting up and getting off the bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to them.” 

Jungkook left the room to see six anxious hyungs looking at him from the sitting area. Jungkook laughed. GOT7 were absolutely clueless. 

“Hyungs, what I’m about to say, you can’t use against Yugyeom. He’s upset and he’ll be more upset if you use it against him, okay?” Jungkook started out. 

They all nodded. 

“He misses you guys,” Jungkook said simply. 

Jungkook could see Jaebum and Jinyoung breathe out a relieved sigh, Mark’s expression turning a bit dark. Bambam and Youngjae looked surprised. Jackson frowned, “Why?” 

Jungkook frowned, “You guys have been busy, right? There’s been a lot of individual schedules. When was the last time you made time for him?” 

Jackson’s expression dampened, “I see.” 

Yugyeom’s door quietly opened, and Jungkook turned in response to see a nervous Yugyeom. 

“Yugyeom, you weren’t joking about your hyungs being oblivious,” Jungkook teased. 

A startled laugh was pulled out of Yugyeom. The hyungs, all _seven_ of them smiled at the sound. Jackson was first to call Yugyeom over, “Gyeomie, come here.” 

Yugyeom did so, and Jackson easily pulled him into his lap and hugged him tightly. Jungkook could hear whispered apologies and promises to be a better hyung. 

The hyungs passed Yugyeom around, apologizing and cuddling him. It wasn’t long before Jungkook was pulled into the group cuddle pile by Bambam and Jackson. 

Maknaes have to stick together to get through life with oblivious hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this long awaited installment!! Please leave a comment telling me what you guys want to see next! <3 Ily babies~

**Author's Note:**

> What maknae pairings do you want to see? Keep in mind it needs to be within the pairings of the listed idol groups in the fandom category. I'm considering making it more broad and including members of the maknae line in each group! Any recommendations welcome as this is a very trial-based part. Not sure if you all are interested in this concept! c:


End file.
